


surprise?

by jetiitano



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: after his emotional turmoil with the dark side and romantic entanglement with steve rogers, jedi masters anakin skywalker and obi wan kenobi offer to teach him the ways of the jedi…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OC, Steve x oc, Steve/Alex, Steve/OC, steve rogers x alex, steve rogers/alex, steve x alex
Kudos: 2





	surprise?

*the millennium falcon barely escapes the planets surface before being chased by tie fighters, luckily jedi finn skywalker installed a shield generator, all they had to worry about was escaping…* 

“steve! take evasive maneuvers!” said alex in a panicked voice, “you got it!” respond steve rather quickly, “CHEWIE YOU BETTER HAVE THAT HYPERDRIVE FIXED OR ITS YOUR ASS!!” yelled alex, chewie just growled back, they barely got out alive before rey, and poe managed to fix it, then they escaped just by the skin of their teeth, “chewie i told you to get rid of this old hyperdrive!” said alex annoyed, then chewie roared at him, “what sentimental value do you get out of a hyperdrive?? you don’t get sentimental value from a toaster or a screw?? alex continued, chewie then gave alex the silent treatment, then steve pulled him aside to talk, “hey go easy on them, they just never replaced a part on this ship and they don’t see why” said steve calmly “well i’m sorry i don’t like the oh no this thing is busted fix it while you and me have to manage to escape ties!! too much damage has been m done on this ship, it’s a safety risk…” responded alex steve just chuckled at him and said “aww you sound adorable…” he just glared at steve, i mean come on he just told him the broken hyperdrive and ship is a huge risk and he’s like awww you’re cute. if he didn’t take up such a big part of his life he’d… uhhh… do something… 

they then arrived back on the forest moon base of the resistance, as soon as they land alex and steve we’re confronted by the jedi, “we wanted to speak to you… privately…” said anakin, “no<3” said steve and alex in unison the jedi tried to pull alex away but steve physically said now refusing to let go of alex “just let him come too master” said ahsoka, the two followed the jedi into a cave, the three jedi, obi wan, anakin, and ahsoka stood before them, in the center a rectangular box, “what is that…?” asked alex steve went to it before alex and inspected it, it got his a okay, he held it while alex opened it, inside two brand new lightsabers, as if you smushed anakin and obi wans lightsabers, “these look familiar…” said alex, the shape was very much like anakins, but had design details from obi wans. “come on light em up” said ahsoka he couldn’t turn it on he was scared that’d he’d hear screams again, his face said it all, steve saw it and ignited them himself, he wasn’t suprise that they were the bright blue almost every jedi had, both of them had blue. “so what’s the occasion for the sabers? was it because of good behavior?” asked alex “no, me and anakin have chosen you as our padawan learner…” said obi wan, alex has a grim expression but tried and failed to hide it under false enthusiasm. obi wan said his training wouldn’t begin until the next day, he was dreading it.

“why don’t you wanna be a jedi? they seem cool, the outfits look dumb but finn and ahsoka look cool” said steve, “it’s not that… it’s just…” alex was gonna finish but steve cut him off and held him by the waist, “i know… but they’re good they’re the light ones! maybe… this one won’t end badly…” alex started laughing “awwww you sound adorable…” steve rolled his eyes as they worked on the falcon… The End…

**Author's Note:**

> omg this better not flop like naboobs lol.


End file.
